


In WAR✘ and LOVE ♥ (Taichi Dan) Stalker

by TheRainRogue



Series: In WAR✘ & LOVE♥ [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You stared blankly at the old woman that stood before you, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed. You racked your brain trying to make up an excuse to get out of your current situation, but only one thing came to mind. “Why me?” You mentally winced. That was really the best you could come up with?
Series: In WAR✘ & LOVE♥ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756507
Comments: 1
Collections: Anime, Ficlets





	In WAR✘ and LOVE ♥ (Taichi Dan) Stalker

  * **Genre** : Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 569 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



* * *

You stared blankly at the old woman that stood before you, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed. You racked your brain trying to make up an excuse to get out of your current situation, but only one thing came to mind. “Why me?” You mentally winced. That was really the best you could come up with?

“Because you have nothing better to do,” Ryuzaki responded smugly, grabbing a letter off her desk and shoving it into your chest. “Now stop complaining and take that letter to Yamabuki’s Banjii-sensei.”

You scowled, grabbing the letter and examining the envelope with mild interest. It was plain white, with no writing and no stamp. You couldn’t help but wonder, what’s so important about it?

“And don’t you dare read it!”

“I’ll get right on that, ya old hag.”

“What’d you say?!”

“Nothing, nothing~”

* * *

Heaving a sigh, you flipped your phone shut after sending a text message to Shusuke, letting him know that you would be late getting to his house – he had somehow managed to rope you into helping his mom and sister in Spring cleaning.

“Oh? A beautiful girl from Seigaku? Lucky~”

You recognized the voice and turned around, coming face to face with a grinning Sengoku. Dan was standing beside him. It kind of surprised you that he wasn’t with Akutsu.

“To what do we owe this pleasure, hmm~?” Sengoku leaned forward, looking at you through his long lashes.

“I’m here on behalf of Ryuzaki-sensei. She asked me to deliver this letter to your coach.” You waved it in front of his face to make your point.

“I can deliver it for you.” He grinned, attempting to take the letter off your hands, but you pulled it out of his reach before he could do so.

“No way, I don’t trust you.” You narrowed your eyes at him before turning your gaze to Dan, who blushed at the sudden attention you were giving him. You held the letter out to him and he hesitantly took it, giving you a questioning look. “You’re trustworthy and responsible for your age. Unlike pervy over here.”

“I am not pervy!” The orange-haired male pouted but you paid him no mind.

Others may fawn over his charms and good looks, but they didn’t work on you. “Thanks a lot, kiddo.” You ruffled his navy blue locks before bidding them farewell and heading for the Fuji household.

* * *

Several weeks had passed since you were sent to Yamabuki and since then, you had managed to pick up a little stalker. You could feel him watching you as you walked down the street to meet up with Fuji who had, once again, roped you into something you really would rather not be doing. It seemed to be a talent of his.

When you reached the brunette’s home, he frowned and cocked his head to the side. “Saa, it seems like you have a shadow.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Not worried?”

“Nah, it’s kinda cute.”

He looked at me incredulously before shrugging it off and turning to enter the house.

You glanced back at Dan, catching his eye and sending him a smile. Having been caught, he ducked back behind the building, his face cherry red.

With a chuckle, you entered the tensai’s home.

He really was adorable, that first year, and really, you didn’t mind having a stalker if it was him.

Better than that pervy Sengoku, at least.

* * *


End file.
